After the Days of Future Past: The Survivors
by Sunder
Summary: dans le futur, apres les Days of future Past, les aventures des derniers Mutants...


After the Day of Future Past: The Survivors. (Par Sunder)

-Courez !

Rena sur les epaules, Jaycen foncait du plus vite que sa forme animale le lui permettait. Derriere lui, Manuel et Fellipe, malheureusement, retardaient considerablement leur fuite face aux Sentinelles...

Le Mutant, quelques part en lui, savais ce qu'il lui restait a faire...

-Manuel, utilise ton pouvoir !

-Ca ne leur fait rien Jaycen, j'ai deja essayé ! hurla l'adolescent a bout de souffle.

-Je t'ai dit d'utiliser ton pouvoir, ne discute pas !!!

S'arretant de courir, tremblant de terreur mais n'osant pas desobeir a son ainé, Manuel se retourna, et face aux machines monolithiques, activa son pouvoir.

Une vague d'energie electromagnetique fonca vers les creatures de Metal, qui se figerent, telles de grotesques et gigantesques marionnettes. Jaycen, deposant Rena au sol, s'adressa a ses troupes.

-On a pas beaucoup de temps. Des que j'aurais tourné les talons, vous recommencerez a courir.Je me charge de leur souhaiter un joyeux Noel.

Malgres ses blessures, Rena tenta de parler. D'un geste, Jaycen l'incita au silence.

Fellipe, les larmes aux yeux, fut le premier a essayer de dissuader son mentor.

-Jay... Elle vont te tuer...

Alors que ses cornes commencaient a apparaitre, signe final de sa metamorphose, l'homme minotaure jeta un dernier regard a ses jeunes compagnons...

-C'est toi le chef maintenant, P'tit, dit t'il, se retournant sur Manuel...Jusqu'a ce que je revienne, ou jusqu'a ce que tu ai vu ma tete accrochée a une pique. Maintenant tu cours, et si je te vois te retourner avant d'avoir rejoint Porsche et d'avoir mis la mome en securité, ce sera pas les Sentinelles ton plus gros probleme.

Acquiescement silencieux. Alors que le vieux mutant se retourne pour son galop d'honneur, les Sentinelles, apres la mise en marche de leurs reserves auxiliaires, reprennent leur marche infatigable dans sa direction.

Alors qu'une courte priere muette s'echappait de sa gorge, le museau de Jaycen se transforma en rictus, toutes dents dehors. Il grogna de plaisir...

-Venez...Venez ...Je vous attends...

Alors qu'il sautait a la "gorge" de la plus proche creature, rongeant deja ses circuits de ses crocs acerés, la voix d'un autre Sentinelle, sur sa gauche, lui résonna aux oreilles...

-Thomas Jaycen, nom de code Bullshark...Mutant renegat, pouvoir metamorphe forme chimerique, force surhumaine, vitesse et résistance accrue. Statut: affilié au groupe Terroriste Survivors. Destruction imminente.

Des circuits pleins la bouche, enfoncant son groin dans les trefonds de la creature robotique, Jaycen ne pu retenir un ricanement, alors que la seconde Sentinelle levait son bras vers lui, se preparant a tirer.

-T'as raison, robot, lanca le mutant, touchant enfin au but...Faudra deja m'attraper.

La pile energetique de la premiere Sentinelle entre les dents, le regard triomphant, Bullshark sauta sur la poitrine de la seconde, et d'un revers de corne, recommenca son degroupement avec ferocité et impatience.

*********

Venir ici avait eté une mauvaise idée, il en etait persuadé depuis le debut. La Resistance Canadienne avait tenté de leur faire parvenir le dernier modele de Cerebro Jr, mais les Sentinelles avaient interceptées les communications, et malgres le cryptage, etaient parvenues a les devancer.

Lorsque Bullshark et son equipe etaient arrivés sur place, le commando Box, de la Resistance Canadienne, n'etait deja plus qu'un souvenir. Leur rendez vous avec le teleporteur n'ayant pas lieu avant deux heures, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de jouer au Chat et a la Souris face aux 8 Machines geantes envoyées sur place. C'etait il y'a 1h55. 4 de ces horreurs etaient encore en etat de marche en ce moment meme.

Tout a l'inquietude de se retrouver de nouveau face a une des Sentinelle, Manuel regarda ses mains, jugeant du temps necessaire a la prochaine manifestation de son pouvoir.

Rien de tres encourageant. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, et jugeant de sa propre fatigue physique, rien ne serait plus possible avant demain, minimum. 3 vagues en moins de 2 heures, c'etait deja bien au dela de ce qu'il avait jamais fait...

A ses cotés, dans la salle de ce qui avait eté l'ancien cinema de River Lakes, Dakota, Fellipe tentait d'occuper le temps qui le separait du retour au bercail.

-Dans combien de temps Porsche doit t'il apparaitre ?

-D'apres le minuteur, il sera là dans 2 minutes...

-Il peux s'en passer des trucs en deux minutes, hein ?...

-Ouais...Comment va Rena ?

-Elle respire, c'est deja ca. La Sentinelle l'a frappée de plein fouet. Et toi, ton tour de passe passe electromagnetique, on peux compter dessus en cas de probleme ?

La grimage de Manuel, helas, parla pour lui.

-Desolé, mes piles sont a plat. Je pourrait meme pas griller une lampe avant demain...

-Tu crois que Bullshark s'en est sorti ?...

La question sonna comme une priere, plutot que comme une interrogation. D'eux tous, Jaycen etait le mutant le plus fort, le plus rapide, le plus experimenté. Qu'il meurt, et la lutte deviendrait rapidement impossible.

-J'en sais rien, Fellipe...Mais s'il est mort, tu peux etre sure que ç'aura eté en emportant quelques machines infernales avec lui...

A peine Manuel eu t'il terminé sa phrase que le crepitement de l'air caracteristique aux teleportations de Porsche se fit entendre. Secretement soulagé, il s'eloigna vers le fond de la salle, afin de laisser a son ami l'espace pour arriver.

D'abord, la lumiere. Puis le couloir de teleportation, hurlant d'energie.

Finalement, l'apparition du teleporteur, encore sous le choc de son pouvoir...

Fellipe, soulagé, eu du mal a ne pas sauter au cou du francais, tremblant de fatigue.

-Timing impeccable, Jerome, lanca Manuel, presque souriant.

Encore sous le choc de l'effort, Jerome Porsche, a genou, tenta neanmoins de repondre...

-P...plus de 7...7000 kilometres, Black Out...Je maintiendrait pas le tube au dela de 20 secondes...Faites vite...

En bon combattant, Manuel Ortega fit partir en premier Fellipe et Rena, s'assurant leurs arrieres. Aux portes du Couloir energetique, il s'arreta, et marqua une pose pour aider Porsche a se relever.

-Ou est Bullshark ? s'inquieta t'il 

-Il est resté en arriere...

Tout deux savaient ce que ca signifiait.

-L...laisse ton minuteur ici, Black Out...Programme le pour dans 2h... Il connait les manoeuvres de recuperation, c'est lui qui les a mises au point...

Tous deux se regardent, peu convaincus.

Les yeux dans ceux de son ami, Porsche sais ce qu'il ressent..L'invasion de Paris par les Sentinelles a detruit tout ce qu'il connaissait, tous ce qu'il aimait...

-Je...je reviendrait...Mais là, je peux pas tenir plus longtemps...et le Proff me tuera si je revient sans toi, Manuel...

Apres quelques secondes, l'adolescent acquesca. Tous deux connaissaient le protocole...

Alors que le crepitement d'energie annonce la fin de la teleportation, la salle redevit vide, et le silence, installé depuis des années, ne fut plus desormais rythmé que par le lancinant ecoulement des secondes d'un minuteur abandonné là.

**********

La "Porsche Promenade" n'est pas sans effet..Black Out, encore sonné par le transfert, ne reconnu pas immediatement l'homme qui le tient par les epaules...

-Ou est Jay ? lanca Mindtrap, d'un voix qu'il avait esperé legerement moins hysterique.

-Il...il est resté là bas, bredouilla Manuel, alors que sa vue commencait a revenir. C'est lui qui nous a ordonné, Gregory...je suis desolé...

Pendant une seconde, le coeur de Gregory "Mindtrap" O'Donnel manqua quelques battements.. Tom Jaycen et lui etaient ensemble depuis tant d'années qu'il n'avait jamais, meme lors de leurs pires missions, envisagé de le perdre... 

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde... Malgres l'inquietude, le combattant, prenant le dessus sur l'homme, inspecta ses troupes, Rena en premier lieu. Dieu merci, elle s'en sortirait.

-Fellipe, Manuel, conduisez Rena a l'infirmerie... Jerome, dans combien de temps pense tu etre capable de repartir ?

-On a suivit le protocole, O'Donnel. On a laissé un minuteur, j'y retourne dans deux heures...

-Je vient avec toi.

-Je crois pas O'Donnel...le Proff sera pas d'accord, t'es encore blessé je te rapelle.

-Le Professeur n'a rien a dire, je vient avec toi c'est tout.

-Ecoute, je comprend que tu soit inquiet pour ton mec, mais je crois pas...

Hurlante, couvrant toutes les voix humaines, la sonnerie de Rassemblement interromp toutes les conversations de la base...

En moins de 2 minutes, tous les combattants mutants valides presents etaient dans la salle de reunion.

14 Personnes...19 si on incluait les "Ondes Plates", comme eux meme se surnommaient ironiquement.

Mindtrap, Black Out et Porsche, vite reunis, etaient au premier rang.

A l'entrée du professeur Cecilia Reyes, un murmure traversa la salle, alors que Dane Whitmane, son compagnon, la suivait de peu. Le Professeur Reyes avait eté une X-Men 10 minutes il y'a un million d'année, aimait t'elle a dire. Neanmoins, en cette epoque troublée, elle etait l'une des derniere representante de l'ancienne legende...

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, tout le monde l'imita respectueusement. L'idée d'une table ronde, en salle de commandement, venait de Dane, porteur de cette epée d'ebene qu'avait forgée Merlin en personne.

Les Mutants de la Table Ronde, s'amusaient a dire les plus jeunes d'entre eux. De son coté, Mindtrap avait trouvé l'Idée excellente. Rien ne valait les anciens symboles d'espoir et d'honneur, lorsque le découragement commencait a gagner les combattants d'une cause perdue.

-Mes amis, commenca Cecilia...Avant d'ouvrir cette reunion, je tient a vous annoncer la naissance du fils de Christoff et Cassie, il y'a maintenant quelques heures...L'enfant et la mere se portent bien....Le charmant couple a decidé de l'appeler Victor Nathaniel... J'en vois sourire parmis vous, je vous demanderais neanmoins de vous passer de tout commentaires, vous connaissez le pere tout comme moi, et son manque d'humour legendaire...

Dans la salle, plusieurs sourires, quelques rires... Tous attendaient l'heureux evenement avec impatience...

...Le premier des deux evenements attendus de tous. L'accouchement de Cecilia n'etant plus qu'une question de jours...

A son tour, le chevalier noir prit la parole...

-4 Missions ont eté lancées, ces dernieres heures...Comme beaucoup le savent deja, nous accusons la perte de Thomas, l'un de nos plus vieux compagnons...

Dans son fauteuil, Mindtrap ferma les yeux...Nombre de Mutants presents craignaient d'entendre annoncer sa perte, corps et ame...

-..neanmoins pour ma part je doute qu'il ai pu trouver la mort face a de simples Sentinelles Dzeta, continua Dane. Aussi je cherche quelques compagnonsvolontaires, pret a m'accompagner dans une nouvelle mission de reconnaissances, et peut etre de sauvetage, d'ici deux heures...Je n'accepterais que des volontaires.

Dans le silence de la salle, 19 mains se leverent...4 furent selectionnées.

Mindtrap.

Black Out

Scandium

Et Firestarter...

****************

A maintenant 15 minutes de repartir, Manuel Ortega attend dans un des hangars amenagé, faisant de son mieux pour essayer de se reposer.

Dure d'imaginer que Survivor Island, en fait, se trouvait 800 metres sous la surface de la terre Sauvage...

4 km² d'installations souterraines, creation de Magnus du temps ou, sous le nom de Magneto, il faisait encore la guerre aux X-Men... Accessible de 2 facons uniquement, maintenant que la sortie de surface s'etait ecroulée...

La Teleportation et Subterania, le royaume de leur allié l'Homme Taupe...

87 Mutants y vivaient 24h/24. 30 humains y partageaient leur quotidien. Dans cette epoque troublée, un îlot de tolerance, malgres les pannes d'electricité et un reseau sanitaire parfois deficient ...

Pendant une second,e il pensa a Matrix, un des film de son enfance...Oui, dans un sens, ca n'en etait pas loin...

Alors que Manuel hesitait a sombrer ou non dans le sommeil, Joshua, deux café a la main, s'assit en face de lui.

Il lui en tendit un, que le mutant accepta avec gratitude...

-Du café, j'y croit pas...d'ou vous tenez ca ?

-Nos amis européens... Le Maitre de Latverie est genereux avec ses alliés mutants...

-Je le croyait mort...

-Les Sentinelles le croient aussi...Comme quoi ca reste que des machines, finalement...

-Des nouvelles du Monde ?

-Rien de glorieux.. Pas beaucoup de nouvelles au Central...

-Les Amoureux ?

-Malicia et Remi ont eté signalés a Seattle il y'a 4 jours... Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle.

-L'Afrique ?

-Les forces d'En Sabah Nur ont fait sauter un Moule Initial en Egypte, a ce qu'on raconte. Franchement entre lui et les Sentinelles, je ne sais pas ce que je préférerais...

-Le Camps de Manhattan ? 

-Plus rien depuis 4 jours là aussi, aucune evasion possible en ce moment... La mort de Logan a eté confirmée. Les rumeurs concernant sa reapparition il y'a quelques mois n'etaient finalement qu'une legende urbaine...

-Londres ?

-Nada idem. Wisdom et Braddock ne donne plus signes de vie depuis 2 semaines...C'est nous contre le monde, mon pote, on se croirait dans un mauvais film de Romero...

Silence..

Pendant une seconde, Manuel hesite a demander...finalement, le regard dans celui de son ami, il trouve le courage.

-Et ton frere ? Des nouvelles de Sam ?

Pendant un instant, Joshua Guthrie, a son tour, hesite a repondre...

-Rien depuis la mort de Moonstar, ca fait deja 1 mois...Je pense que lui et Cheney ont rejoints l'espace, on essaye d'envoyer un message crypté aux Starjammers, mais rien ne passe les satellites brouilleurs.

-Je suis desolé, Josh...

-Laisse tomber, Sam est encore en vie, je suis sure... C'est pas le genre a mourir facilement...

Silence...

Pendant quelques seconde, Manuel pense uniquement au gout, a la chaleur de sa boisson, cherchant a evacuer son esprit des millions de souvenirs qui l'empeche de trouver le sommeil... L'assassinat de Jubilation, grillé par le dernier modele en date de Nemrod. L'annonce de l'extermination des X-Men, la disparition de Rachel et Franklin, qu'il avait connu... Le deces du Révérend Kurt Wagner... Les mois passés au Camps de "Retranchement" de Cleveland...

Il y'a quelques mois, Samuel lui avait offert l'occasion de rejoindre les refugiés Mutants, dans l'Empire Shi'ars...Il avait refusé, allez savoir pourquoi...

Revenant a la realité, il repond avec retard au sourire de son ami. Etrange individu que Joshua Guthrie, frere de Mutants, terroriste aux yeux des Sentinelle, et actuel bras droit du Pr Cecilia Reyes, leur mentor a tous...Il tenta, sans conviction, de detourner la conversation sur un sujet plus frivole

-Josh, c'est moi ou les deux dingues n'etaient pas a la reunion, tout a l'heure ?

-Hotroad et Screamer ? Ils sont en reperage genetique, a Los Angeles...

-Reperage genetique ? Un mutant inconnu, tu y croit ?

-Peut etre. Mais n'ai pas peur, je suis certains qu'ils vont se debrouiller comme des grands.

********

Epilogue.

Un croisement du centre ville, apres presque 20 minutes de course effrénée...

Nord. Sud. Est. Ouest.

4 Sentinelles...Un guet-apens...

En son centre, Jenny Callado et Todd Bohner, respectivement Hotroad et Screamer...

Heros...

Mutants...

Survivants...

...Et passablement dans la merde en cet instant...

-Un dernier mot pour la posterité, p'tite soeur, avant de rejoindre les Freres Summers au pays des martyrs mutants ?

-Ouais, si quelqu'un m'entend, au secours...

Parfois la vie fait bien les choses...

A Suivre ?


End file.
